Ashes
by Sexykill69
Summary: Well I've been in a slump..so this is just a creative spurr. Read and critque...btw I know it's rough draft material It's suposed to be abstract. Light's Death fear and fluff.


1

1.28

body weakened…

eyes burning…

running towards the painted sky.

A soft glow of orange before night, like the soft glow of memories before death. Breathing in heaves and straining to move forward jaggedly.

Wishing not to fall so he wouldn't disgrace himself further.

Because although his mind knows there is no escape, his heart in heated desperation aches to move forward, to run, to get away.

_I must get away. _He must get away.

_I have_…He has something important to do.

Flawed as the staggering may be, he keeps his pace into the harsh glow of the setting sun.

Now he's home free, they won't find him.

_The wind_…as if to calm its defiled god, rushes against him, little knowing that its power carries his real defeat.

Mocking him.

The realization has emerged

_I remember_

He recalled his self before the Death Note had ever been discovered. _The me that held no power to change that rotting world! _

He realized the depression that he had been in, the rut that wouldn't fill out.

The him that was lonely, he whimpers in agony as the blood keeps dripping.

_I was so very alone for such a long time. _

_This!_ This was the place. The route he walked when he first read the rules of the death note. When he had first begun to except it, when he had realized he could change the world…that he could be god.

Only now did he realize…that he had been just as blind, depth, and numb as the rest of them. How could he have never…why didn't he ever see this?

_This miscalculation_. He wanted to be a god if only to satisfy his hunger to be understood...to save himself from mental émigré. To have something to live for.

Now all he can do is move forward (_move forward into the bloody light._)

He didn't see any point in it anyhow. Somehow though he wanted to keep moving.

The curse of having a human soul. His curse, of just being human.

-

"In the darkest moments of hopelessness the human spirit is able to revive and replenish itself."

-

_I want to find someone. I want to find him…someone, anyone_.

The stairway…"_it's waiting for you_ _Light Yagami."_

-

"That is part of the agreement between a shinigami who brings a notebook into the human world. And the first human who picks it up. If they put you in prison, who knows when you'll die? And I don't want to lie around waiting. So, It's all over. You'll die here."

-

_I've…got to climb to heaven._

_**BA-THUMP**_

_-_

"It was good while it lasted; we eased each others boredom for quite a while. Well Light…It's been _interesting_."

_-_

_No I don't deserve to go to heaven do I?_ This was the stairway to Hell. Light deserved to die among the others he killed.

_I'm not going to make it. _

This was the end.

No, there had to be a way out! There had to be…It was coming…He couldn't fight, he couldn't move, where was his spirit now? _I'm dying…_

He wasn't sure if he was scared or grateful for the end. Then he remembered he was going to die alone, and hurt. With no one left to understand him, he was going to die lonely.

Things were getting blurry…the darkness was creeping in.

_Don't let it t-take me._

Ironically, he stared into himself. Light cascading with setting sun, it had a blood tint.

Looking to the death that so many also faced. Had they been alone as well?

It doesn't matter. This is what he deserves. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, how pathetic. The eyes that saw so many killed, that caused so many deaths, were now silently sobbing for themselves.

Then amazingly threw murky waters of sight, something mercifully unbelievable happened.

_I see…_He saw,

_Ryuuzaki_? He had a bit more strength, his heart had stopped beating, but he had enough life to turn to look. It was!

It was Ryuuzaki…But he was dead! Had his ghost come to gloat?

_Is he waiting for me on the other side_?

_Oh god…_he didn't have enough strength to cry.

_He came? Did he come to watch me die, just like I did to him? _

_I don't care, I-I don't have to die alone now_.

He'll stay with me until I die, "Ryuuzaki…Thank you."

"_It's okay Light, I'm here."_

That day Light Yagami passed away at six o'clock pm, feeling more relieved than he had ever felt in his entire life.

_January 28, 2013_

-

_The moon is unaccusing to all that lay eyes upon it._

_It is the watcher of a million years of life._

_Of agony,_

_of joy,_

_and of survival_

_the moon will never interfere._

_Only watch contently in its pure glow…_

_waiting to see the end._

_-_

Okay so this is my edited addition it should be better then my first try…Hopefully. Anyway Hope you all enjoyed….I'm having such a writing block right now. I was wondering If I should've included that Light killed L and then barked happily at his grave like a mad dog…Y'know to make L seem more forgiving in death…that in death He didn't have to be justice anymore, He could show mercy…he could love. Nevertheless, I didn't want to screw up my flow so I left it out. Hmm….

Anyway, Next story will be L's Death titled "Resolute Angel".

Okay who else cried when they saw L die? I actually cried for 20 minutes straight and was pissed off at Light…it took me three times to finally watch Light's death and cry. The first time I laughed my ass off. -- I'm not a very consoling person. Anyway, Give me **tips** or give me ego stroking. I don't care which. I'm just so alone. (.)


End file.
